Traps
__NOEDITSECTION__ "A csapdák segítenek távol tartani a nem kívánt látogatókat." ---- ---- *'Összefoglalás' **A csapdák viszonylag olcsó szerkezetek, amik rejtve maradnak az ellenség szemei elől, amíg nem érkeznek a hatósugarukba... **Aktiválás után működésbe lép az egyszeri hatás, majd elhasználódik. Elhasználódás után újra kell aktiválni, hogy a következő támadásnál ismét a védelem része legyen. A csapdák eladhatók az eredeti ár 20 %-áért. **Bár a jól elhelyezett csapdák nagyszerűen tudják növelni a védelem hatékonyáságát, élesítés után megsemmisülnek sikeres és sikertelen támadás esetén is. Ha például sikeresen túlél a falud egy támadást, de több csapda is elhasználódik, akkor a következő támadásnál ezek a csapdák nem fogják segíteni a védekezést, azokat újra kell aktiválni. **A csapdák fejleszthetők. Részletek hamarosan lent... **Sokak téves gondolatával ellentétben a Hidden Tesla nem egy csapda, csupán egy rejtett védelmi egység, amit nem kell újraaktiválni az újboli használathoz. ---- *' ' **''"Semmi sem figyelmeztet jobban rá, hogy MARADJ TÁVOL!, mint egy jó régiszabású bomba."'' **Felrobbannak, amint az ellenség a vonzáskörzetébe ér. Jól működik falon kívülre helyezve, hogy minél nagyobb számú ellenfél érje el a falat legyengítve. **Területi sebzést okoz. **Egymagában egy Bomba nem okoz nagy sérülést még a leggyengébb egységeknél sem (még ha minden sérülés számít is), de több Bomba csoportba helyezve már számottevő sérülést tud okozni egy csapatnyi Archer-nek vagy Goblin-nak például. ---- *' ' **''"A birtokra tévedt nem várt vendégeket azonnal megrepteti a dobbantó"'' **Azonnal megöli az első rátévedt ellenséges katoná(ka)t. Maximum 15 férőhelynyi katonát tud kilőni. Például: 15 íjász, vagy 3 giant **Nem hat: 1. A P.E.K.K.A.-ra, nehéz páncélzata miatt. 2. A hősökre (ugyanezért). 3. A Goblinokra, mert túl gyorsak. **Hasznos a Town Hall közelébe tenni, mert így meg lehet szabadulni az arra közeledő sok katonától. **A sound strategy for Spring Traps is to place them in an intentionally-designed wall gap. As troops will generally tend to go through the gap rather than fight their way through the wall, they will be directed right over the trap and be bounced to their death. Remember, however, that Spring Traps are temporary structures and until replaced will leave an undefended gap in the wall after an attacker has triggered it. ---- *' ' **''"Amikor egy nagy bombát keresel, akkor az Óriási Bombára van szükséged."'' **Akkor robban, amikor az ellenség a közelébe megy. Lényegében a bombának az erősebb, nagyobb, és drágább változata. This creates splash damage to anyone within a 3.5 radius. **Even in this situation it is commonly thought that it is not worth the expense, as it possible to be triggered by (and kill) a single inexpensive unit like an Archer or Barbarian. It can even be triggered by Minions which are completely immune to the Giant Bomb's blast. ---- *' ' **''"Latest innovation in the field of flying pest control. This trap can blast multiple air units in a small area."'' **Explodes when a flying unit comes into proximity. Essentially an airborne version of the normal Bomb, though the trigger radius and blast radius of the Air Bomb is much greater. **Extremely effective against large groups of Minions, and does a significant amount of damage to Balloons (especially level 3 and below). Much less effective against higher health targets such as Dragons. ---- *' ' **''"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Well it makes no difference as the Seeking Air Mine will blow it sky high. This trap does devastating damage to a single air unit."'' **Best used on Dragons or any other powerful flying unit. ----